1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sporting and exercising device comprising an upper foot receiving portion and a lower spring portion.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,798 granted to Gregory Lekhtman on Apr. 27, 1993, describes a sporting and exercising device comprising a foot receiving portion and a spring portion detachably attached to the bottom face of the foot receiving portion. The spring portion comprises an upper spring layer arched upwardly, a lower spring layer arched downwardly, and an intermediate, substantially elastic plastic strap. A first end of the plastic strap is connected to both a first end of the upper spring layer and a first end of the lower spring layer. Similarly, a second end of the plastic strap is connected to both a second end of the upper spring layer and a second end of the lower spring layer.
A major drawback of the sporting and exercising device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,798 is that the spring portion collapses after about 7 centimeters (cm) (out of about 13 cm) of deformation by compression, that is it lacks smooth, growing elasticity. This reduces the ability to absorb increasing higher pressures, reduces the available bouncing power and makes the sporting and exercising device noisy.